The Reunion
by AT Fan
Summary: Jack goes to see Sam following the events in "Line in the Sand" Sequel to
1. Chapter 1

A/n after much consideration and advice from my beta Toomi, I have decided not to continue No Regrets but since everyone begged me I will write a sequel and here it is

Set in season ten following the events of Line in the Sand before the Road Not Taken.

In a Leer Jet on his way to the SGC

Jack squirmed in his seat trying to get comfortable but he soon realized it would be impossible. He took out his PSP that Sam had gotten him for Christmas. "Lets face it, Jack your game boy needs to be upgraded" She said with a giggle. Yep, he reluctantly admitted that it was an ultra cool toy but then he would have expected nothing less from Sam sometimes she scared him a little because she knew him so well." What did I do to deserve her?" He often wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Sam was gorgeous and bright and young, well younger than him and she actually loved him go figure.

Nowadays he had given up trying to figure out why and just accepted the fact that Sam had chosen him to love and he wouldn't have it any other way. God he hoped she was okay. Even though it was a Leer Jet it wasn't going fast enough for Jack. Please let her be okay. Jack remembered that conversation they had before Sam had returned to the SGC.

Flashback

"Jack, I have been talking to Daniel and there is a new threat. He and Vala almost died again."

There was a running tab at the SGC about how many times Dr. Jackson had almost died or died and come back, lets just say he had more lives than a cat.

Jack knew where this conversation was headed, he had received all the reports and contrary to popular opinion he did read them. He knew Sam had only gone to Area 51 because of Cassie and that she was adjusting well to her new college and slowly rebuilding her life and finding happiness once again.

Sam missed the SGC, Daniel and Teal'c but since she had thought they were leaving as well she decided to take the offer in Nevada. Ironically it turned out that Daniel ended up not leaving the SGC and Teal'c was still battling between staying with his newly freed Jaffa or rejoining the SGC and Tauri once again.

"I am enjoying myself at R&D and Cassie is nearby but I can't help but think that the SGC could really use my expertise as well." The Ori are very advanced technologically and most of the scientists can't decipher how any of the technology works."

Sam, "what do you want to do?"

Of all the things to come out of Jack's mouth Sam never expected that. She knew Jack was different from most guys, hell he kept his feelings so boxed up most of the time that when she first met him she wondered if he ever felt anything. Over time she came to realize that Jack did indeed feel things most deeply but his soldier façade kept that hidden to all but his closest friends.

Unfortunately it took the death of her father to make Sam realize she was about to make a grave mistake in marrying Pete. Sam broke it off with him and she and Jack took it "out of the room" and confessed their feelings for each other never looking back. Pete would have demanded that she stay "safe " at the lab job but then Jack O'Neill was nothing like Pete he understood her sometimes better than she understood herself. Sure she followed his orders as his 2IC for years but when it came time for a personal relationship, Jack let Sam be her own woman and gave her the freedom and respect she needed.

"I kind of expected that you would tell me what you wanted me to do, Jack" she said with wonderment. The man continually surprised her in a good way.

"Sam, you know I would never ask you to sacrifice your career for me."

After all they had waited Nine years with increasing feelings of love for each other but unable and unwilling to change the dreaded "regs" they had not pursued a personal relationship until Jack was no longer her CO.

"So, should I call Landry or do you want to surprise him?" Jack asked

In the end, Sam ended up surprising Landry and she and Jack talked about what going back to the SGC might entail.

"You do realize that I won't be there to watch your six don't you"?

"I know Jack but I couldn't have had a better teacher and I can take care of myself" Sam said

"What if…"

Jack didn't finish his words but there was no need they had perfected the silent communication years ago and both of them knew exactly what he had been trying to say.

Sam didn't even have to think about what she was going to say.

"If…Well you know…" she hesitated because she had to make him understand, "I want you to continue the fight… no retiring, no hiding and be there for Cassie."

He nodded and looked at her with warmth in his eyes

Words weren't needed she knew he understood what she was trying to say.

She forged on knowing if she stopped now she would drown in his eyes

"This is too important and know that if anything … well know that I would never regret a moment spent with you Jack and it was worth it…this planet, our future…waiting …"

She continued, "Know that I have the best reason now to live to survive… I would want to get back to you and our lives."

"C'mere" he told her softly and she looked up finally able to drown once again in his chocolate brown eyes. " I know, I've always known and yes I promise." She settled in on his shoulder and enveloped in his warmth she knew he understood.

Sam left the next day and rejoined SG-1. Jack stayed in Washington but every opportunity they got one or the other flew to see each other. Quality time is better than quantity and every minute they spent together was wonderful.

Back to the present day

The plane landed and Jack was so glad he wouldn't have to keep his promise yet but he also knew if that time ever came he would honor the promise. He was just glad it wasn't today.

In the Infirmary

As Jack rounded the corner, he ran into Mitchell.

"How's Carter?"

"Sam just woke up from surgery. She's going to be okay, you know she saved everyone again."

"Yeahsureyabetcha, that's what she does". Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes

"General, you need to talk to her though this one shook her up I don't think she thought she would make it. I had faith but I think her's was shaken. I tired my best to convince her but…I'm not sure"

"If she hadn't …well let's just say my mom would be getting my flag right about now." He laughed somewhat uncomfortably.

"Mitchell, thanks…well for everything. I'm glad you are there to watch her six, I can't think of anyone other than me I would rather have doing it."

"I'm honored you asked me, Sir"

"Well I'd better be getting in there"

Jack turned and entered the infirmary

Jack stood still when he saw Sam, she was so pale and had tubes running everywhere. There was the usual IV and catheter, God he hated those, looking carefully he also noticed a bulky dressing through the thin hospital gown she was wearing and her skin was mottled with angry red stripes and bruising. Two large tubes extended from her side and were attached together in a Y. There were various cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs along with bruises. Clearly there had been a fight and Sam had lost.

He could hear the woosh of the suction machine and the bubbling of the chest tube drain system as it maintained the seal to drain her lungs of excess fluid.

He carefully schooled his features and approached the bedside. She was sleeping. His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Lam speaking.

"She was awake earlier, I have given her something to help her sleep, a sedative and pain killer. She had a collapsed lung and I had to do emergency surgery to repair the lobe. I put in chest tubes to reinflate the lung. She is very lucky if that blast had been a little bit more to the center I would be giving you very different news, General" She got thrown with the blast and has cracked ribs. She has a slight concussion as well. She will be out of commission for awhile but she should make a complete recovery. I'll need to keep her about 2 days to make sure that lung is okay and then I'll see her back in a week to take out the chest tube."

"Okay Doc".

He knew better than to argue with her, he was reminded of a certain Napoleonic power monger, Janet who he still missed greatly but he was glad the SGC was in good hands with Dr. Lam.

"Can I sit with her?"

Knowing he wouldn't leave anyway she agreed, "She should be waking up soon, the sedative was short acting."

As he took a seat he noticed a brown paper bag sitting by the bedside. He opened it carefully and saw coconut macaroons. He started grinning whoever gave her these probably didn't know she hated macaroons. Oh well shame to let them go to waste he thought as he grabbed one and took a bite.

"Okay well not the best", but he was hungry so he finished that one and put the rest away. Soon he realized that Sam was waking up and he could see her fighting to regain consciousness.

A hint of blue slit appeared and suddenly he found himself grinning in spite of everything

She was alive and waking up he couldn't wait to hug her but for now he settled on squeezing her hand knowing she wouldn't be up for a hug for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The Reunion

Chapter two- The Reunion

Bright blue eyes stared at him from underneath the lashes. Sam fought the urge to call him Sir and said just, "hi" instead. Jack was doing some struggling of his own seeing her unconscious always did things to him but now given their new status he thought his heart might break in two.

"Was Jack really here or was she just imagining him? The drugs Dr. Lam gave her were potent, but she didn't usually hallucinate a person except for that one time…

Trying to bring her thoughts together she furrowed her brows in concentration and started to speak but her mouth was dry and all she got out was "whaat"

Jack interrupted her saying, "Teal'c called me, I am sorry I couldn't make it sooner."

A lone tear drifted down his cheek and he swiped at it. Damm it what was with him it wasn't the first time she had been injured but Cam's words kept coming back to him, she almost gave up what in the hell had happened on that planet?

Distracting her he said, "Here is some water but take it easy small sips."

Suddenly the enormity of what almost had happened hit Sam and she started shaking her lower lip trembling and eyes beginning to water. Normally she could keep her emotions under control and she supposed the SGC grapevine was already in full swing with news of the General visiting but right now she just didn't care.

Jack noticed Sam's composure was slipping and he wasn't sure if she was in pain or if something else was going on but after years of not being able to touch her when she was in the infirmary due to the regs he made up his mind this time he would try his best to comfort her. He gently took his hand and brushed her hair out of her eyes and slid down to touch her cheek noticing some wetness there as well.

His soft touch was her undoing after so many years he could touch her and he was and it was just overwhelming again but this time her heart filled with happiness and sadness at the same time. God, what she almost missed out on. She couldn't believe she was about to give up and die on that planet. She didn't have any regrets but the thought of not being here now was just too much. What in the world had Caroline given her? She didn't understand why she was reacting like she was and then all of a sudden she knew, before she wouldn't have lost as much not that her friends wouldn't have missed her but now it was different.

They had loved each other for years but in denial of their feelings. Now she could feel and recognize in his eyes the sadness and love shining through. Usually his face didn't give anything away this time it showed everything and she knew that same thing was shining in her eyes as well. For a long time neither spoke, both of them soaking in each other's presence. Words were overrated Sam decided letting the love for him shine in her eyes she gently removed her hand from under the blanket and grasped his settling her fingers over his entwining them gently stroking the top of his hand.

"How are you feeling" he asked knowing she would probably just say fine.

She debated on her usual fine but decided no, that was in the past before they hid their feelings and pain from each other she was determined not to do that now.

"A little sore the Ori staff is much more powerful than the usual my chest hurts and my back. I am so glad you came when I woke up before it was weird not seeing you but Cam was here he even brought me cookies but I don't like macaroons. She trailed off not wanting to but realizing her energy was fading fast and she needed some more of that pain medicine as well.

Jack who was always able to read her well motioned to her side and said, You have one of those PCA things just push the button suddenly the room started to spin and Sam was floating in a sea of tranquility. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Don't go, stay with me"

"I'll be here just get better okay?"

"Hmm, I missed you"

He wanted to tell her he missed her as well but she was sleeping peacefully, so he touched her face gently and continued holding her hand.

Dr. Lam walked by, she hated to disturb them but she needed to check on Sam's wounds and redress them. General O'Neill still had his hand clasped in Sam's his other hand resting on her face. He knew Dr. Lam was nearby but didn't want to lose contact with her. Finally realizing his but was asleep he got ready to vacate his seat. He looked over Dr. Lam she wasn't the same as Janet but she did take good care of her patients and he knew he had made a good choice. As he started to leave, she stopped him saying,

You are welcome to come back in a little while, I just need to change the dressing. Your presence seems to be helping her.

A few days later Lam reluctantly agreed to let Colonel Carter to go home provided there would be someone there to watch her. Jack assured her he wasn't going anywhere and he would be happy to take care of her. He had plenty of leave time and was going to use it.

Vala, Cam and Teal'c came to see her off and Jack knew they had become a team again.

It hurt sometimes knowing his old team had moved on without him but looking at Sam and getting to know her in a different way it had been worth it. Even injured she was beautiful and sometimes he couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. Now that they were at home he was determined to find out what exactly had happened on that planet. He suspected that maybe he had taught Sam a little too well about sacrifice.

For now though he would just enjoy her company and help her get better there would be plenty of time for talking later. Right now it felt so good just to hold her. Her bruising was faded and she still had some scarring from where the chest tubes were but her color was better and she could sit up and not be in pain. He laid the comforter over the sofa and tucked the edges in remembering when he used to do that for his son so long ago. Usually those memories brought sadness to him but now he could remember without the pain he had finally forgiven himself and sharing some of his perceived failure, with Sam he was able to put it in perspective. Those memories no longer hurt him.

She was still kind of spacey with the pain killers but he found he somewhat enjoyed her less inhibited side; she was free with her affection. Her goofy smile and wandering hands were a source of amusement and she was frequently teasing him saying " I wish I could …"

As a certain part of his anatomy responded to her suggestions he _definitely _wished she could as well.

The days passed and Sam regained some of her strength his time with her was coming to an end. He needed to get back to Washington but was hesitant to leave her. He needed to find out what happened and felt it was time to know.

"So when you were injured, Cam mentioned something about you giving up, it didn't sound like you."

She cringed knowing she would have to tell him but dreaded it just the same. How was she supposed to explain something she didn't understand herself. They say when you die your life flashes in front of your eyes. Her life flashed and she was content. She didn't have any regrets nothing left unsaid and while she would miss Jack so much her life didn't matter as much as ensuring the weapon made it.

Jack, "you know the risks every time I go out there I stand the chance of not coming back." This fight this war is too important for the future, earth's future. That weapon is our best chance right now. When I was shot I really thought that was the end no second chance no regrets at least for me I would have died but the weapon would have survived.

It's not that I gave up but for the first time I realized there was nothing I would have done different even us, I'm glad we waited and I am glad we are together now but working beside you for all those years I wouldn't have wanted to give that up even if it meant _we_ could be together sooner. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The problem was Jack did understand and he also knew if it happened again she would make the same choice. She was no longer the fresh-faced Captain he had met so many years ago she was a woman who was confident in her abilities and leadership as well as herself. In essence, she did exactly what he would have done in her situation he didn't have to like it but he could live with it.

"C'mere"

"I would hate it if you died but I also know right now you are needed here. Your choice, Sam it always has been.

"You know what she said smiling, "You are the reason why I still go out there even put up with Cam leading the team. Which I hate but it does give me the chance to concentrate on the science and technology without all the paperwork that comes with leading a team."

He always wondered why she didn't challenge Cam for the lead position and now he knew why.

"I love you and never think I don't want to come home or survive but if my life makes the difference in this war it will be worth it, and I seem to remember you telling me something similar once."

He didn't' remember much about after he had taken the download but that conversation and the one onboard the ship stuck in his memory. If they could find the Lost City and stop Anubis it would be worth it. On the ship when he gave her command of SG-1 and the "I know" he wanted to say so much more but it wasn't the right time.

He looked into her eyes and saw the love the _selflessness_ that was Sam Carter.


End file.
